1. Field the Invention
The present invention relates to a fashion accessory which holds a scarf or handkerchief in the breast pocket of a jacket, blazer or suit coat while allowing a portion of the scarf to be visible. More particularly the invention relates to a device which allows the wearer to adjust the amount of the scarf to be visible and retains that amount until readjusted by the wearer. Most particularly the invention relates to a frame for holding the scarf in the desired position and which fits inside the breast pocket of a jacket or blazer.
2. Related Information
Scarves or handkerchiefs are often placed in a shirt or coat pocket to achieve a desired ornamental effect. Difficulty may be encountered in placing and supporting the scarf or handkerchief in the desired shape and location. Once the desired position and effect have been achieved the scarf or handkerchief is often disturbed by body movement or removal of the shirt of coat. Additionally, once the scarf or handkerchief is removed from the pocket the process of adjustment must be repeated again.
Scarf holders having rings or grommets for holding scarves around the neck or head are well known in the art. See, for example, design patents U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 158,919 and Des 141,949. Additionally U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,661 discloses an adjustable scarf which is attached to a ring at one end and having the other end free to encircle the neck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,724 discloses a pendant for retaining a scarf about the wearer's neck with separate loops for holding the individual ends of the scarf apart. U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,949 discloses a scarf clip as does U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,978.
As may be noted, while there are several devices for retaining the front end of scarves or handkerchiefs together there is no disclosure of a frame for supporting a handkerchief or scarf in a pocket.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for supporting a handkerchief or scarf in a pocket.
It is another object of the invention to provide for adjustment and interchangeability of the handkerchief or scarf.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that may be removed and inserted repeatedly into a pocket with little adjustment of the scarf while allowing for easy removal and adjustment of the scarf when desired.